The invention relates to an electric switch with a housing comprising an upper surface, an actuating plunger which passed through the housing and an actuating lever mounted on and pivotable or otherwise movable with respect to the housing.
The actuating lever forms an additional actuator. A force for triggering the switch is therefore to be applied, not directly to the actuating plunger, but to the actuating lever. The switching force is transferred to the actuating plunger with the aid of the actuating lever.
Such switches and micro-switches are often provided with additional actuators of this kind. They are used to enlarge the switching travel and to receive forces, which in their direction deviate from the movement direction of the actuating plunger. Lateral pushing actuations are converted into travel in direction of the axis of the actuating element. As a result the switch actuating element is stressed less, the range of possible applications is widened and the lifetime of the switch, as a rule, is increased.
For a force acting upon the end of the additional actuator switching travel is increased by an approximately linear factor in relation to the switch without an additional actuator and the actuating force is correspondingly lower.
There is a desire for an electric switch where the actuating travel is extended in relation solely to the switch, and a long over-travel is present after switching, wherein at the same time any forces which might occur through improper use in relation to the switch do not cause any damaging effects on the switching element inside the switch.